jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond
Commander James Bond is a suave, sophisticated agent of MI6. Profile (Original) Biography Education and Early Career James Bond studied at Cambridge University. (You Only Live Twice, The Spy Who Loved Me) There, he achieved a first in Oriental languages. (You Only Live Twice) , England.]] Bond was assigned to carry out standard intelligence duties in his early career. At one point, he acquired a flat in London, England, and obtained a tailor in London's Savile Row. He carried a Beretta gun for ten years but, on one assignment, his pistol with the suppressor attached snagged in his waistband. He was hospitalized for 6 months due to this unfortunate mishap. :It is unclear how long Bond was assigned standard intelligence duties or when he acquired his flat. Although not clearly established, Bond's flat (as seen in ''Dr. No) is most likely in London and that location is implied.'' Jamaican Intrigue .]] Shortly before his next assignment, M, Bond's superior in MI6, gave him the choice of either selecting a new weapon on a mission to investigate the recent disappearance of MI6 operative John Strangways or to return to standard intelligence duties. He is given a choice of using a Walther PPK or a Smith & Wesson .38 Special 5-round hammerless revolver. Bond reluctantly decided to take the weapons on the mission and the Walther proved valuable in Jamaica, where Strangways had gone missing. (The Smith and Wesson is used against a swamp-jeep armed with a flamethrower rigged to look like a dragon (novel)). Although Bond's life was threatened on the mission several times by various murderous operatives, one of whom placed a tarantula in his bed, Bond found help in CIA agent Felix Leiter and native fisherman, Quarrel, who aided Bond in his investigation of Strangways' disappearance. After finally determining that a Dr. Julius No was responsible for Strangways' murder, Bond killed Dr. No in revenge and destroyed his island, Crab Key, before escaping in a boat with a beautiful Jamaican native named Honey Ryder. The two later encountered a Navy ship whose crew offered to tow their boat back to the Jamaican mainland. (Dr. No) In the novel, Bond sends a telegram to London, selecting the Walther, as the S&W is "not effective against dragons." Stealing the Lektor Bond later returned to London but, six months after he had left the city, he was sent on a mission to Istanbul in an attempt to obtain a Lektor decoder device from a stunning Russian cipher clerk named Tatiana Romanova, who had supposedly fallen in love with a photograph of him. Yet Tatiana had unknowningly been set up by the criminal organization SPECTRE, who wanted to avenge the murder of their operative, Dr. No. But despite several SPECTRE agents attempting to kill Bond, most notably Colonel Rosa Klebb (who used a poison-tipped shoe as a weapon) and devious assassin Red Grant, Bond was aided by Kerim Bey, who helped the British agent bring both the device and Romanova from Istanbul to Venice, via the Orient Express. (From Russia with Love) Preventing Mexican Revolutions Subsequently, Bond was sent on a mission to Mexico, where he ensured that a revolutionary named Mr. Romales could no longer finance his revolutions. After the successful completion of his mission, Bond was attacked by an assailant, who he killed before taking a plane to Miami. Investigating Auric Goldfinger In Miami, Bond was instructed to observe Auric Goldfinger, who was staying at the same hotel. However, Bond became romantically involved with Goldfinger's girlfriend, Jill Masterson, who later died of skin suffocation as a result of being entirely covered in gold. Bond returned to London, where he was ordered to investigate Goldfinger's involvement in the possibly illegal transportation of gold, but he was warned that, if he treated the assignment as a personal vendetta, he would be replaced on the mission by 008. While investigating Goldfinger, Bond traveled from England to Geneva, Switzerland, where he met Jill Masterson's vengeful sister, [Masterson, before she was killed by Goldfinger's henchman, Oddjob. Bond determined that Goldfinger was indeed illegally smuggling gold but he was soon imprisoned by the criminal, who ordered his transportation to the United States, where Bond learned the specifics of the criminal's planned Operation Grand Slam. Bond ultimately prevented the criminal's destructive plan from becoming a reality and managed to kill both Oddjob and, finally, Goldfinger. (Goldfinger) Stopping SPECTRE In France, James Bond fought and killed SPECTRE operative Colonel Jacques Bouvar, avenging the murder of two of Bond's former colleagues. After encountering several SPECTRE agents at a health spa in the south of England, Bond was sent on a mission to stop SPECTRE operative Emilio Largo from using two stolen nuclear warheads against Britain or the United States. Bond succeeded and Largo was ultimately killed. (Thunderball) Shortly thereafter, Bond traveled to Japan, where he faked his own death. However, he was then sent by M to investigate the capture of a U.S. spacecraft and was later captured by SPECTRE head Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Bond helped destroy Blofeld's lair, but Blofeld himself escaped. (You Only Live Twice) Characteristics Drinking Bond prefers Vodka Martini shaken, not stirred. Gambling Bond is in an unusually dangerous profession, so Bond needs an unusually dangerous hobby. Gambling gives Bond the sense of danger that he needs to relax. Smoking :The "reboot" version of James Bond, as seen in ''Casino Royale, does not smoke.'' Driving Introductions Bond frequently introduces himself as "Bond, James Bond." He used this introduction while playing Chemin de Fer with Sylvia Trench and to later interrupt Jill Masterson while she was helping Auric Goldfinger cheat at cards. (Dr. No, Goldfinger) However, as he attempted to introduce himself to Tilly Masterson, Bond was interrupted by her before he could complete his name. (Goldfinger) Fiona Volpe referred to him as "Mr. Bond, James Bond" while talking to him on one of his later missions. (Thunderball) Bond again introduced himself as "Bond, James Bond" when he first met Countessa Teresa di Vicenzo, as well as during a phone call with her father, Marc Ange Draco, and when he later first met Marie. (On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Diamonds Are Forever) Bond later used his introduction when first meeting enemies Xenia Onatopp and Elliot Carver. (GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies) He also gave his trademark introduction to Elektra King, who would only later become his enemy, and to Christmas Jones, although, in the latter example, Bond's usual pause between his last name and full name was longer than normal, due to the erratic motion of a lift he and Christmas Jones were traveling on. (The World Is Not Enough) Finally, he also introduced himself to Gustav Graves during their first meeting. (Die Another Day) Using Firearms & Gadgets from the 1960's to 1998 Bond used a Walther PPK, In 1999 he started using the Walther P99 Romantic Conquests Bond has had many romantic encounters with women, although most have been short-lived. In 1962, he met Sylvia Trench and had a short-lived romantic relationship with her that she resumed after Bond returned from Jamaica, where he met and seduced Honey Ryder. (Dr. No, From Russia with Love) While working undercover in China, Bond supposedly married Kissy, but their matrimonial bond was not legally binding. (You Only Live Twice) Soon after, he legitimately married Contessa Teresa di Vicenzo, but she died moments after she and Bond left their marriage ceremony. (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) Nevertheless, Bond's emotional attachment to his wife persisted after her death and he visited her grave, years later. (For Your Eyes Only) For information on Bond's other romantic conquests, see their individual pages listed below. Dr. No *Honey Ryder *Sylvia Trench *Miss Taro From Russia with Love *Tatiana Romanova *Sylvia Trench *Vida *Zora Goldfinger *Jill Masterson *Tilly Masterson *Pussy Galore *Bonita *Dink Thunderball *Dominique Derval *Fiona Volpe *Pat Fearing *Paula Caplan *Mlle. La Porte You Only Live Twice *Aki *Kissy *Ling *Helga Brandt On Her Majesty's Secret Service *Tracy Bond *Nancy *Ruby Bartlett Diamonds Are Forever *Tiffany Case *Plenty O'Toole *Marie *Bambi *Thumper Live and Let Die *Solitaire *Rosie Carver *Miss Caruso The Man with the Golden Gun *Mary Goodnight *Andrea Anders *Saida The Spy Who Loved Me *Anya Amasova *Naomi *Log Cabin Girl *Felicca Moonraker *Holly Goodhead *Corinne Dufour *Manuela *Private Jet Hostess For Your Eyes Only *Melina Havelock *Lisl von Schlaf *Bibi Dahl Octopussy *Ostopussy *Magda *Penelope Smallbone *Bianca A View to a Kill *Stacey Sutton *May Day *Pola Ivanova *Kimberley Jones *Jenny Flex *Pan Ho The Living Daylights *Kara Milovy *Rubavitch *Linda Licence to Kill *Lupe Lamora *Pam Bouvier GoldenEye *Natalya Simonova *Xenia Onatopp *Caroline *Irina Tomorrow Never Dies *Paris Carver *Wai Lin *Inga Bergstrom The World Is Not Enough *Elektra King *Christmas Jones *Molly Warmflash *Cigar Girl (Giulietta da Vinci) Die Another Day *Giacinta Johnson *Miranda Frost *Peaceful Fountains of Desire Profile (Reboot) Biography James Bond did not come from a wealthy background. He was orphaned at an early age and attended Oxford University or some other educational establishment where his school friends constantly reminded him that he had not come from a rich family. Bond was granted official admittance into that school thanks to the grace of another person's charity, which greatly frustrated him. Bond was recruited by MI6, where he fit the organization's sought after characteristics; a maladjusted young man who gave little thought to sacrificing others in order to protect Queen and country, Bond was a former SAS type with an easy smile and an expensive watch. A highlight of Bond's early career came after he was assigned to kill two people, Section Chief Dryden - who had been selling secrets from within MI6 - and Dryden's contact. After Bond violently killed Dryden's contact in a bathroom, he travelled to the Section Chief's office in Prague, where he murdered Dryden with a single bullet. Bond was consequently granted 00 status. On another of his early missions, Bond and an agent named Carter worked co-operatively in an attempt to capture suspected bombmaker, Molloka. At a mongoose/cobra fight in Madagascar, Bond and Carter conducted surveillance on Molloka but, due to a foolish mistake made by Carter, the suspected criminal realized he was being watched and attempted to escape. Bond pursued Molloka through the jungle, up an enormously high construction site and finally to the Nambutu Embassy, where he attempted to arrest the suspected bombmaker. However, Bond found himself surrounded by Nambutu soldiers, who died after he shot Molloka and caused an explosion that partly also destroyed the embassy. The incident infuriated the British government, as Bond had only been instructed to capture Molloka, but the criminal's cell phone led Bond to discover a terrorist plot to blow up a gigantic prototype aeroplane at Miami International Airport. Bond managed to stop the terrorists from succeeding and killed Carlos, who had replaced Molloka as the criminal responsible for destroying the aeroplane. Following this success, Bond was sent to Montenegro, where he played a high-stakes poker game with Le Chiffre at Casino Royale. During an interval from the game, Bond encountered two of Le Chiffre's financiers who he violently killed. He returned to the casino but left of his own accord after consuming a spiked drink from which he almost died. An hour after initially recovering from the concoction, Bond won the high-stakes game of poker against Le Chiffre. Upon racing away from the casino, however, Bond crashed his car and was subsequently taken hostage by Le Chiffre. Stripped naked and tied to a chair, Bond was beaten with a rope while Le Chiffre interrogated him in an attempt to obtain the profits from the game. The attempt was put to an end by a man named Mr. White, who killed Le Chiffre for betraying the trust that White's company had invested in him. Bond was subsequently hospitalized and, following his recovery, he notified MI6 that he was resigning, while he was on the way to Venice. There, he realized that his winnings from the poker game were being transferred out of his bank account. After the money was completely removed, Bond managed to kill the men responsible for the transaction but the metallic suitcase that contained the cash ended up in Mr. White's possession. When Bond was informed that MI6 needed him as soon as possible, he agreed to return to the organization as quickly as he could but he soon found evidence that led him to Mr. White's home, where he finally shot Mr. White. (Casino Royale) Relationships Allies M Bond had a boss who was commonly referred to as "M". He initially assumed that the letter was one that had been randomly assigned to her. Bond was given his 00 status by M but his subsequent act of blowing up the Nambutu Embassy infuriated her. (Casino Royale) After learning that the letter "M" was actually the first initial of her name and breaking into her house, Bond met M in her home. *M *Felix Leiter Enemies Casino Royale *Le Chiffre *Mr. White Quantum of Solace *Dominic Greene *Mr. White Romantic Conquests Casino Royale *Vesper Lynd *Solange '''Quantum of Solace *Camille *Strawberry Fields Habits Drinking Bond like his drinks shaken, not stirred. Three measures of Gordon's, one measure vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet, shaken with ice, and with a thin slice of lemon peel. Gambling Driving Introductions Using Firearms & Gadgets Profile (Unofficial) Biography Habits Drinking Gambling Driving Introductions Using Firearms & Gadgets Relationships Allies Enemies Romantic Conquests Background Information James Bond was created by author Ian Fleming, who first introduced the character in the novel ''Casino Royale. Bond has been portrayed on film by Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton, Pierce Brosnan, and Daniel Craig. He has also been portrayed by Barry Nelson and David Niven in films and serials that are generally considered non-canon. Bond's specific birth year is unknown. Most researchers or biographers have concluded that Bond was born in 1920, 1921 or 1924. Nevertheless, the character remains roughly in his late thirties in both films and novels, with the exception of the Young Bond novels launched in 2005 and written by Charlie Higson. Category:James Bond characters